RottenLee Ravenous
RottenLee Ravenous '''is one of the seven Dark Heroes. The fourth Dark Hero revealed, he wears a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. His main weapon is a scythe. Personality '''RottenLee Ravenous is linked to the Archfiend of Earnestness and represents Greed, explaining why he looks like a raven; he also somewhat represents Chastity, as he wants to take anything he needs and give his Ziggerzank to help the Patapons in the battle. He also took hostage of Mecha Hoshipon, calling it his "Rare Item". As the story progresses, it is revealed that, in reality, he is the Zigoton general Gong The Hawkeye, but the Archfiend of Earnestness convinced him that he would defeat the Uberhero and gave him a mask, saying that if he did not accept it, someone greedy would take its power. Gong accepted and was made a Dark Hero. As his memory was recovered, he had a last duel with the Uberhero and lost. He then left, sending the blueprints for an upgraded Ziggerzank to a nearby Zigoton outpost. The following stage has similar features to the mission "Parabola of Hope" from Patapon 2, with the Zigotons arrive controlling an upgraded version of the Ziggerzank to assist the player's units though the level. Ravenous has a Class Skill that releases tornadoes when using the PonPonChakaChaka PonPonPataPon song. He is the best crowd control unit in Dark Hero Mode, as he can use his tornadoes to hold enemies in place and inflict high damage. When in battle, he says "Keh heh hee, Fool! Face my Rare Item!". Ravenous seems to prefer appearing in forest levels. Equipment Ravenous can use Greatswords, Axes, Clubs and Scythes from unlocking. Ravenous can equip 5 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Dark Tornado In Dark Hero Mode, Ravenous conjures powerful giant tornadoes that send enemies flying. The tornado becomes orange when equipped with a weapon that boosts burn rate. When he enters Dark Hero Mode he says "Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado!". Set Skills Scythe Attack 1 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Desperado Damage inflicted +50%, damage received +100%. Samurai Soul Boosts weapon level by 3. Scythe Attack 2 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Peerless Crow Boosts max attack power in the amount of min attack power (min attack power remains the same). Class Skills Kamaitachi Creates small tornadoes. Activates with a charged attack. Fire Tornado Creates burning tonadoes which spread fire in marching direction. Twin Kamaitachi Creates two small tornadoes. Superior skill to Kamaitachi. Trivia *Ravenous can use four different types of weapons, the highest amount among all the Dark Heroes. *Ravenous and Alosson share a set skill: Desperado. *Ravenous and Oohoroc have a set skill that, while with different names, gives the same bonus (Weapon +3 and Samurai Soul, respectively). *Ravenous' class skill, Kamaitachi might be a reference to the Japanese yōkai kamaitachi literally meaning scythe weasel (鎌イタチ). *Depending on the game's region, Ravenous' Scythe slightly varies in appearance. *Ravenous is seen with the greatsword "Quagar" instead of his Great God Scythe in the mission "Slogturtle the Mobile Shelter". He uses it to increase his knockback rate to push the lever to fire a missile. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character Category:Dark Heroes Category:General Gong Category:Half-Boss Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Units